We Got Married
by akichanz
Summary: What happens if two people are placed in a show where they need to act out as if they are actually married? Join Kurt Hummel, famous fashion designer and Blaine Anderson, new uprising singer and composer in their virtual reality variety show where they just can't help but say, "We Got Married!".


The content of this story might be confusing for those who are not familiar with the Korean reality variety show 'We Got Married' so I suggest you to read the first part of the author's note before continuing to start.

**A/N: I got this idea after I had watched a Korean reality variety show with the same name, 'We Got Married' aka WGM. If you are not familiar with the show which most of you probably are, the show goes on about with pairing up any two famous personalities and show how life would be like if they were to be married. The pair would be put up into missions and once in awhile they would have individual candid interviews that they will reveal their feelings and thoughts into. It is just a variety show so the pair aren't actually married (the viewers knows about this), they just have to act like they are in front of the camera. If you are curious or still confused about what this show is about, you can ask me any questions or you can simply try watching one of the episodes at .**

**Actually, this was just an idea. Since I still have another multi-chapter Klaine story going on, I am not sure if I should continue with this or not, so I'm going to take a risk and try it out. If this story receives a lot of love, I would most likely continue it and if doesn't, I will just keep this and continue this for much later so your reviews would be quite valuable. This story is definitely in light (and celebration) of our favourite pair engagement so please don't be shy to tell me what you guys think of this. I hope you all would enjoy this! :)**

******Disclaimer: All events portrayed in this fanfiction are fictitious and _any resemblance_ to real people or events _is purely coincidental_. I don't own _Glee _or any of the characters mentioned in this whole fanfiction. Thank Ryan Murphy for creating the awesome TV show and also Chris Colfer and Darren Criss for being such great actors that inspire a lot of us by being Kurt and Blaine. Love them all.**

******Note: The fonts in bold that starts with the word 'Questions:' are interview questions from the WGM crew. Kurt's thoughts would simply be italicized.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: We Got Married**

"Hi! I am Kurt Hummel. I'm currently twenty-six and I'm a fashion designer and founder of the _Hummel's Fashion_." The famous fashion designer that was clad in an impeccable and tasteful red and black outfit designed by the designer himself placed a hand on his chest as he gave the camera a warm smile. All that knew him would never expect any less from him when it comes to his appearance and with the pale designer's complexion against the black backdrop of the interview room it had further enhanced the designer's handsome features.

_**Question: How do you feel about being able to be in We Got Married?**_

"I'm absolutely thrilled. I was just trying my luck when I was applying for this and I had never really expected to be able to get it. I mean, there are a lot of other celebrities who had tried for this but never really had the chance to do so. And let's not forget about the big blue elephant in the room… I'm gay," he stage whispered the last part, "and so the more unlikely for me to be chosen for this. But when they called me a week ago and told me that I was accepted, I think I might have alarmed some of my employees with my screams. They had thought that my pet beetle had died and had almost called the ambulance on me." Kurt rolled his eyes good-naturedly as the crew laughed. "But honestly, I feel extremely lucky, shock but well, really, really lucky."

_**Question: Have you ever dreamt of getting married?**_

Kurt let out a laugh as he nodded embarrassingly. "Isn't it every girls and gay guys dream to meet their prince charming? Ever since I was little I had been marrying off my teddy bears with my Ken dolls and all the while I was picturing myself being the one at the altar one day, wearing a perfectly self-designed tuxedo while standing beside the love of my life, saying out my vows."

_**Question: What is your definition of a perfect husband?**_

Kurt hummed as he looked up in the air thinking. "It's hard to say actually. There's many ways to perceive the meaning of perfect but for me… I am a hopeless romantic so I guess it would be as simple as how I _feel_ about my husband. If you love somebody so much, you would actually overlook any imperfections they have and see that as perfection instead. So as long as I love him and he loves me back wholeheartedly, that would make him a perfect husband right?" A series of cooing from the crew was heard as soon as he finished the statement and Kurt immediately blushed. "What? I told you I'm a hopeless romantic."

_**Question: So who do you think your virtual husband might be?**_

"Ooh… Neil Patrick Harris?" Kurt clasped his hands excitedly. "But he is already happily married with twins," one of the crew stated. "Well, bummer… That does put him off the market isn't it?" Kurt let out a dramatic sigh. "Maybe it's Adam Lambert or Jonathan Groff? Actually, I don't know but I really hope that I could get along with him and actually like him."

* * *

Kurt looked down at himself and straightened out his outfit again even though he had ensured that it was ironed and pressed three times before he donned his outfit. He was wearing a simple black dress shirt with a red collar and a tight red pants that accentuate his whole figure well and as usual he looked impeccable. He had no idea how long it took for him to actually pick up the outfit he was currently wearing the night before but one thing for sure, he would want to leave a great impression on his first meeting with his virtual on-screen husband.

"Do I look okay?" He asked at the camera as he tugged on his collar again. The cameraman that he knew as Ryan during their short introduction earlier flashed him a thumbs up behind the camera and Kurt started walking down the street with the camera following his every move.

Even though he had gotten the news of his acceptance into the show a week ago, he still had no idea of the identity of his husband. He wasn't even given a clue to who it might be and with this very reason he had been awake almost all night for the past few days anticipating and guessing any available celebrity gay guys that could possibly be his husband. It probably wasn't a good thing to do since he still has his work as the director of Hummel's Fashion to do and with the lack of sleep, he did get rather irritable and the ones who had to suffer the brunt of his grumpiness was his employees.

Once Kurt caught sight of the destination he was going, he paused for a while as he took out a well-decorated red card, or what the show would call it as the 'mission card', from the back pocket of his tight pants to open up and read it. "Alright, here it says: to head to the Lima Bean where my husband would most probably already be waiting for me. This is the place right?" He asked Ryan again who confirmed his questions.

Kurt peeked nervously from outside the window before looking back at the card. He curiously turn it around in which he only realizes that it has a drawing of a particular bird with musical notes all flying around it. "What's this, a bird singing?" Kurt used his fingers to trace over the penned drawing before it dawned on him. "Wait. Is this a clue for who my husband might be?"

On Ryan's nod, Kurt could immediately feel more excitement building up in him. This must definitely be linked to his husband's profession. What else could a bird surrounded my musical notes represent if not singing? So his husband is a singer and he is most recognised by the symbol of this bird. Kurt looked up to the camera and began fidgeting. "He's a singer isn't he? Oh my God, I'm so nervous."

Kurt tried to catch a peek of his virtual husband again through the window but all he could see was a back view of a guy sitting on one of the round tables that was set in the middle. It was a rather disrupted view since they were pots of plants covering most part of the windows but still Kurt couldn't help but feel that he liked the back view of the husband that he would be officially meeting soon. As though he could feel Kurt's presence, his husband's head turned to the side, looking almost straight to the window and Kurt quickly jumped back to hide from his view.

"Oh my God," Kurt breathed with a hand placed above his racing heart. "He almost saw me! I don't know why but my heart is beating so fast right now. Should I go in now?" He paused, "God, I think he had waited for me long enough. I think I should go in now."

Ryan actually gave him a reassuring smile and so with a deep breath, Kurt clutched the mission card on his hand and stepped toward the café door. A soft tingle of a bell was heard as he stepped through the doors and he knew that that sound would definitely be etched to his mind to remind him of this meeting. With his heart racing, it seems as though the world was slowing down around him as his eyes stayed glued to the back of his husband's head. He saw that upon hearing the tingle, the guy's back who were slouching just a while ago sat ramrod straight and as if he was afraid to turn around, he had a tight grip on the table.

It took a few more steps to be behind the guy and Kurt nervously took in a deep breath as he waited for the sitting guy to turn around to face him. A few seconds went by and finally the guy he now saw that has a dark and slightly gelled curly hair slowly stood up and turns around.

At that moment, Kurt didn't know what to think. All previous thoughts flew out from his mind when his blue eyes locked onto hazel ones. As a fashionista and a designer, he of course caught sight of what the other guy was wearing now that he could see him in full view. He almost wanted to laugh at the coincidence of it all since there his virtual husband stood; wearing a fitted black polo t-shirt accessorized with a simple red bow tie and completed with a tight cropped red pants which left him with little to no imagination on what was underneath it. They definitely hadn't planned on wearing almost similar clothes but Kurt had approved of his clothing in one glance.

The movement and red light of the recording camera broke him out from his perusing and he realized none of them had spoken yet. Kurt released a breath he didn't even realized he was holding as a smile braced his lips. Shaking his head clear, he stood up straighter.

"Hi."

Just that simple statement brought the other guy back to where they were now and Kurt involuntary blushed as hazel orbs burn through him.

"Hi." His voice let out and Kurt just had to smile.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt brought up his hands towards the other guy.

Still in a daze, the guy sluggishly took his hand in his. They stayed like that for a moment before he finally spoke up. "Kurt." He breathed. "I'm Blaine Anderson… So I guess that will make me your husband."

Kurt let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that means you are my husband."

* * *

**A/N: Please send me your loves! And Happy Official Klaine Engagement Day everyone! ~Aki**

_"All I want to do, all I ever wanted to do, is spending my life loving you" - Blaine Anderson_


End file.
